Just Another Frerard Fic
by PLLFanFicts
Summary: Exactly what the title says. No smut, just plot. A short, cute little Frerard written at the time of MCR5 without any marriage or kids. It's not too cheesy, either :)
1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna be quick and say that I respect that Gerard and Frank are both married and I love their wives and kids. And I love Frerard as friends not a couple ;) I just put a small romantic spin on the story.

* * *

Franks P.O.V

The stage director calls for our attention "We're on in five,"  
We all sit down on the couch.  
I look over to Ray who gets his smile ready for the cameras to go live.  
"four," the audience gets silent. "three," Mickey adjusts himself about five times before settling in.  
"two," I look at Gerard. He's in this awful mood. He has his arms crossed and he's slouching in his seat.  
The stage director mouths the word "one" and the host, Diane Hudson smiles into the camera. I look towards the camera also. "Good morning everyone! Today, we have the band, My Chemical Romance here with us today to talk to us about their upcoming tour!" the crowd cheers. I look at the guys. We all wave to them and smile. Except Gerard. He looks at the ground. "so, boys, when do you leave?"  
"Well our first show is tomorrow, but it's here in New Jersey." I say.  
"And you're touring your new album, "drastic times" correct?"  
We nod.  
"How excited are you?"  
"Very." Ray says. "I can't wait."  
Mikey just smiles.  
"Its been a while since we've been living in that bus. I'm looking forward to spending times with the guys again." I say.  
She looks to Gerard. He doesn't answer.  
It's gonna be a long interview.  
"Gerard?" she asks.  
I hold my breath.  
"Every chance to make our fans happy I'm looking forward to."  
I breathe out. Yes.  
"And what's your new album about? What's its theme?"  
Mikey answers this one.  
"It's more or less a sequel to Black Parade. It's about a man who's lived a very... Hmm..."  
"Dark." I help.  
"Yeah. Dark and messy life. And he's just recently gotten back on his feet. And he learns he's going to be a father. And he hardly even knows the mother. And it's his struggle with bettering himself for his child. And learning his life isn't about him anymore."  
"It sounds like your music has grown up and evolved with you."  
We nod.  
"Yeah, I think that's the case with most artists." Gerard finally speaks.  
"Will there be talk of abortion or adoption in the album?" she ask, her eyes slightly judgmental.  
Ray shakes his head. "Only a small bit in one of the songs he talks about adoption. We didn't even mention abortion."  
"Why's that?" she asks.  
"We don't like to talk about controversy. Rebellion, sometimes. But anything that'll cause conflict or controversy we leave to Eminem." I laugh.  
"I've notices that about My Chemical Romance." she says. "I respect that so much."  
We nod.  
"Specially how you've never talked about gays."  
No one responds to her. Gerard looks slightly amused. Uh oh. Diane picked a bad day to tip off Gerard.  
"Why's that?" he asks.  
"Well because most things now a days are all changing to please the gays." Gerard and I exchange a look. "And you've all remained to have straight music and life styles."  
"It's not that we have a problem with gays." Gerard leans forward.  
Diane nods. "Everyone has their own... Views. And personally, I just think it's nice you haven't tried to advertise making a gay life style so public.  
How did this turn into a gay debate?  
"Oh, like this?" Gerard takes my head own his hands and grabs me forward. He licks the outside of my lips before shoving his lower lip into my mouth and sucking on my top lip.  
The crowd cheers and laps and screams. Diane gasps.  
I play along.  
I lock my fingers into his red freshly washed hair. Gerard grips my shirt in his hands to pull me closer.  
"Uh, yes!" Diane looks away. "Exactly like that!"  
Gerard lets go of me and takes a deep breath. "It's a shame." he says. "You just missed the hottest kiss you would've ever seen."  
I'm not used to Gerard grabbing me and kissing me. He did it once during a concert to embarrass me in front of the crowd, to get back at me for some prank I pulled a while ago. And once cause someone asked us to.  
But two kisses does not mean I am used to kissing my best friend.  
We're close enough to where it's awkward. For me. I have no clue of he feels awkward. Probably not. Considering he's done it a few times,  
See, I could lip lock with Ray all day long and it'd be fine. And even Mikey  
too. Or a stranger off the street. Its just for show. But Gerard is the person I'm most close to who isn't related to me. I love him a lot. Not in a romantic way though. But I do love him. A lot.  
So feeling those lips on mine, well, it feels good. And it shouldn't.  
Maybe it feels good just cause I know we're close enough to not let a gay kiss on air make things different for us. Maybe it feels good cause a kiss is an expression of love. And I do love him. And kissing him expresses that love slightly more than a hug, which is perfectly exceptable.  
But I refuse to let myself it feels good for any other reason.

*********

After the interview and back stage, Mikey gives Gerard and I a high five. "Guys, that was sick!" he smiles. Which is rare.  
'Yeah,' I think. 'Sick.'  
"She ticked me off." Gerard shrugged. "Plus, anything to get my hands on this handsome midget." he pinches my cheek. I slap his hand away.  
"So, I guess we should just all go home. Unless anyone wants lunch." Ray suggests.  
"I can't." Gerard says. "I'm spending the day with Payton before we leave."  
Peyton's Gerard's daughter. She's a year old. Gerard and Riley, Peyton's mom, had a one night stand and little Peyton was born. (Hence the theme of drastic times.) Gerard and Riley aren't together. But he spends weekends with Peyton.  
"I'm gonna sleep." Mikey shrugs.  
"Yeah and I'm gonna see Peyton also." I say.  
Did I mention Riley is my sister and Peyton's my niece?  
I'm probably just as close with Peyton as Gerard is. Which makes Gerard and I awful close too.  
"Well then." Ray shrugs. "Table for one at McDonalds."  
"I don't know Ray." I say. "I wouldn't if I were you. That interview was live, you're gonna get a lot of fan girls over that kiss."  
"Why'd you guys have to ruin my lunch with your gay crushes?" he rolls his eyes.  
"I'm not gay." I say. I open the door of the studio and Gerard says bye to the guys then catches up with me.  
"You alright?" he asks.  
I don't answer.  
"Frank, come on."  
"I'm fine."  
"Is this about the kiss?"  
"No."  
"About people thinking your gay?"  
"No one thinks I'm gay."  
"I do." Gerard stops walking and folds his arms. My heart freezes.  
"Why?" I try not to act caught of guard.  
He just stares at me. Then keeps walking.  
"Gerard, I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend. Well I did. But really I'm not gay."  
He looks at me more.  
"Gerard, what?! Why do you think I'm gay?"  
"You wanna know why?" he opens the door to the car.  
"Well yeah, duh."  
"Cause, you're really good at keeping your cool. But when I mentioned thinking you were gay, you lost it."  
I groan. We get in the car.  
"Don't worry Frank. I don't actually think you're gay."  
"You don't?"  
"Course not." he puts the key in and turns in. "I think you're bi."  
I lean my head back and moan.  
"Its why you broke off your engagement."  
"Is not."  
"It's not a bad thing. Embraces it."  
"I'm not bi. I don't like guys."  
"No, you just like me."  
"Gerard can you stop that?"  
"Oh gosh." he turns to me. He's serious now. "Is it true?"  
"No." I say. "No it's not. It's just annoying." my hands are shaking.  
"Oh..." he turns back and pulls out of the parking lot. He turns the radio on and we don't talk for a long time.  
"If I was gay," I finally say. "Which I'm not. I wouldn't go for a ginger." I twist his hair. He laughs and turns the music down.  
"And I wouldn't go for someone with a shrimp tattoo."  
"It's a scorpion."  
"Sure it is, Frankie."  
We're both quiet again until we get to Riley's house.

******

"Hey Peyton!" Gerard scoops Peyton up and kisses her head.  
"Look, uncle Frankie's here to see you too!"  
"Hi-5, PeyPey." I raise my hand and she slaps my wrist. Close enough.  
Riley comes out of the kitchen.  
"Hey Ri." I say.  
"Hey, there are the famous noise makers." She hugs me and smiles at Gerard.  
"Hey Riley, do you think Frank's gay?" Gerard sits down with Peyton.  
"Are we really going there again?" I ask.  
"He's not gay." she says. "Trust me. I heard plenty of girls giggling in the middle of the night growing up."  
"Hm." Gerard says. "What about bi?"  
"Gerard quit."  
"Maybe." she says. "Why? Who's he crushing on?"  
"I'm not sure." he says. "Not a ginger." he winks at me. "So that takes me out of the running."  
"Not necessarily, you weren't born with red hair so technically you're not a ginger."  
"That's true."  
"Why is it pick on Frank day?" I slump on the couch.  
"Frankie, you know you're just digging yourself deeper into this cause you're fighting it so much."  
"Yeah, sure." I say. "Okay, Gerard, are you gay?"  
He point to Peyton. "Course not. But I can't say I wouldn't mind swinging both ways." he winks at me.  
I look down.  
"How interesting would that be for Peyton. Her dad and her uncle together. That'd be so weird" Riley looks way too okay with the idea.  
"Too weird." I get up and go into the kitchen. I pour myself a huge glass of bear and suck it down.

***********

"Great show, guys." Ray high-fives me.  
"Yup." I grab a beer. My fifth tonight.  
Mikey takes one too.  
"Hey, Frank?" he sits next to me.  
"Hm?"  
"Do we need to worry about having another Gerard case on our hands?"  
Gerard sits down. "I CAN hear you."  
"No." I say. Half my beer is gone already.  
"I'm all for a drink or two before and after shows but you're pretty drunk. You have been all weekend."  
"Dude, we're in New York." Ray says. "His ex fiancé lives around here. Let him get drunk all he wants, till we pass the boarder that is."  
"Yeah the fiancé he left for me." Gerard smiles. I stand up and go into the bathroom. I try and slam the door but I miss and hit the wall. Doesn't matter. I think he knows I"m mad, anyways.  
"Nice going Gee." I hear Ray say from the other side of the door.  
"It was just a joke..."  
"You're so stupid Gerard." Mikey says. "Can you not see what's going on here?"  
I want to listen. Hear if Mikey's gonna say I like Gerard. And see what Gerard says. Gosh, I wanna hear what he says. But I can't keep my eyes open. I slump against the wall and try to listen. But the voices are muffled, and I just fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard's P.O.V

"Gee?" I hear frank yell my name. I shut my laptop off.  
"In here."  
We're in a house tonight. For the first and last time of the tour, I'm sure.  
Rays parents live here, so we're staying in their very large, very nice house. For once we got to shower and sleep in our own beds, in an actual house instead of lonely small hotel rooms.  
After Frank stormed into the bathroom and Mikey yelled at me for bringing up old wounds with his ex, we got ready and packed up and loaded everything into the bus. Then someone had to go get Frank. I crawled into the back of the limo, and pretended to be asleep so I didn't get the wrath of drunk Frank. But when I hear the door open, I hear Mikey say "Come on, Frank. Just get in the car and you can sleep." So I look. And apparently, Ray and Mikey had to legit carry him to the door and force him to walk, but we're all 90% sure it was sleep walking. It's not all the beer, I'm sure. He hasn't been sleeping lately. So, he slept the entire way home, and once again, in a group effort we got him up the stairs and in bed, still dressed and un-showered. No one's heard anything from him. We all made sure he was still breathing every now and then. But now, I hear his voice. His angry voice, and his footsteps coming toward my room.  
Frank stumbles into my room.  
"Feeling better?" I ask, immediately so he doesn't get the first word.  
Frank walks over to me. He's holding a beer. I should take it away. But for some reason I think I shouldn't cross him.  
"Do you love me?" He asks. And despite being drunk, this was a completely sober question. I know that tone.  
"What?" I sit up.  
"Do you?"  
"Of course." I scan his ruffled clothes and tired eyes. "You're my best friend. My baby's uncle. My band mate. You mean more to me than most things. Of COURSE I love you."  
"I mean, you know. LOVE." He makes a gesture with his hands.  
"Oh..."  
"Answer me. Cause I need to know. Because you were right. I left Olivia for you. I loved her a lot but I knew I couldn't stand on the same stage with you day after day and go home to her. You had no idea I loved you yet I felt like I was cheating on her. So I need to know. Did you love me? Romantically?" He peers deep into my eyes. "Because if you loved me and knew I loved you, yet you stood back and let me propose to Olivia, I would be really mad at myself for being in love with a true ginger with no soul whatsoever. So did you? Did to love me?"  
I don't know how in earth to reply to that.  
"No." I say, finally, and a bit regretfully, too. "I didn't love you." And it's true. I did not love Frank in a romantic way. Until about five minutes after he propes to Olivia. I realized what had happened. I had lost my chance with a man I didn't even know I wanted until he was gone. I had never considered that I may like Frank. But when I saw him love someone who wasn't me, and promise to love her for an eternity? Well, I nearly died inside. I shut my feels down, and eventually, they went away. I could see Frank with Olivia and not want to cry. But now, with him saying these words, a bucket of emotion is flooding back and I remember every single feeling. But I can't tell him. Not when he's like this.  
"Good." Frank sits on the bed next go me.  
"Frank, you're drunk."  
"I know."  
"You shouldn't be telling me any of this while you're so drunk."  
"I know."  
"You need to call it a night."  
"Okay." He says, defeated.  
I get up and move my laptop to the dresser. I pull the sheets down. Frank lays in bed. I cover him up and leave the room and walk down the hall. I have to fight the urge to go wake up Mikey and tell him what happened. But I have too much respect for Frank to tell Mikey. That should come from Frank.  
I go into Franks room and slip into his bed. It smells like booze. But soon enough I fall asleep anyways.

"Rays parents cooked breakfast for us." Mikey stands in my door way. The sun's coming through my eye lids.  
"Tell them I'm sick." I moan. "I was up late."  
"No. Dude Frank's hung over real bad. If you stay up here it's gonna be me and three Toro's. Don't do that to me."  
"Fine." I pull myself out of bed. "You owe me one."  
"Sure."  
"So, uh," I pull jeans over my boxers. "Did you talk to Frank?"  
"Yeah. Is he okay? Cause when I woke him up he said he needed to go back to bed and not wake up."  
Crud. He remembers.  
"How should I know?"  
The question is, how much does he remember? And how much did he mean?  
"Wait hold up." Mikey stops me from walking. "Wasn't this Franks room?"  
"No, man."  
"But that's his shirt." he points to the shirt on the bed.  
"Yeah." I pick it up and slip it over my head. "I'm borrowing it."  
"You're lying."  
"No Mikey."  
"Are these bear bottles yours?" he holds one up.  
"No..." That's one thing I will not lie about.  
"Dude. You hooked up with Frank didn't you."  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's About time."  
"Mikey, what the-"  
"It took you long enough to realize all three and a half feet of him were in love with you. It's been years. So he got drunk, you two got into bed together, and he woke up and realized what happened and now he's hiding."  
"Okay Nancy Drew." I roll my eyes.  
"Was it good? I mean does midget have skills?"  
"He does." I joke. Mikey makes a face.  
"Ew."  
"You asked." I shrug. "Oh and Mikey. Good luck with the three Toro's." I pat him on the back and open the door.  
"You said you'd come."  
"That's before you told me there was three and a half feet of humiliated Frankie in the other room who happens to love me. And I was so blind I didn't see it all this time." I close the door behind me.

I open the door to Franks room.  
"Frankie?"  
He's awake now, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Hey Gee. We need to talk don't we."  
"Take off your shirt." I say, stepping toward.  
"Uh?" He raises his eye brows.  
I take my shirt off.  
"I'm serious." I say. "Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna make out. Maybe end up having sex. And you may or may not enjoy it. But you're gonna realize you miss Olivia. You're gonna realize kissing me is nothing like kissing her. You're gonna realize you think you love me like this but you don't. Then, you're gonna go borrow Rays dads car, drive to her house and make out with her and I'll be the best man in your wedding and we'll go back to being the Frerard everyone wishes was real but isn't. Okay?" I walk up to him.  
"Gerard, I don't think we should -"  
I grab his shirt and move him to me and press my lips against his.  
He pulls away and stares at me.  
I use the chunk of his shirt in my hands to pull it over his head. He waits a second. I think he's deciding if this will help or hurt him. And what this will do to us. He puts his hand against my chest, running it down to my belt, then kisses me. Soon enough I end up hovering over Frank, belt undone and hair wet with sweat. It turns out my plan to get Frank to miss Olivia and realize he isn't gay failed, big time. What it really did was make me fall in love with him again. Something I never imagined possible.  
I can only hope he still feels the same way.  
After a while we've been making out so long my lips are sore, and I'm sweating so much I feel like I've just had sex, but I haven't.  
Franks fingers go forwards my zipper for the first time.  
"Frank..." I move his hand away and sit up. He's breathing so hard his chest is moving up and down just ask much as mine is. "I can't, not right now. Not yet..."  
His eye brows go up. "I know."  
He zips up my zipper. "It was undone. And it was really bugging me. Kept jabbing my belly button..."  
I look down.  
"Gerard... 'not yet?'"  
"Yeah... I um,"  
"You mean you want to.. Someday?"  
"I um..." I scramble up and grab my shirt. "I need a shower."  
"Gee,"  
"Yes?" crud. I should've kept walking out the door.  
"You're right. That was nothing compared to Olivia."  
"Good," I lie. "Glad I could help."  
"Gerard." he stands up now too and stands in the door way with me.  
"Can I come in the shower with you?"  
I smile slightly now. He. Still. Loves. Me.  
"Um.." I turn red. I wanna say yes so bad. But I don't. "No..."  
"Not yet?"  
I shake my head. "Probably not..."  
"But someday?"  
"Yeah." I smile huge now. "Defiantly someday. Someday soon. But uh.. Not in the Toro's house. It's really awkward."  
He smiles. "I know."  
I slip out the door, and hear a loud thud. Ray and Mikey had their ears pressed up against the door. I want to yell at them, but then I just laugh. I slip my belt off completely and lightly whack them with it. "Enjoying the Frerard smut, are ya now?" I walk towards the bathroom. "Comes with audio, too!"  
"Oh my gosh it happened." Ray cheers.  
"Finally." He high fives Ray. "Took them long enough."  
"Welcome out of the closet, Frank!" I call over my shoulder before I close the door. I listen to the other side of the door.  
"You guys weren't watching were you?" Frank asks.  
"Na." Mikey says.  
"It's a shame." he says. "You just missed the hottest kiss you would've ever seen."


End file.
